


Checkmate

by neoclassicalwords



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Inspired by Chrom and F!Robin's supports, Jealousy, Kissing, mentions of nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoclassicalwords/pseuds/neoclassicalwords
Summary: Virion might be a little jealous when he discovers that Robin has both walked in and been walked in on with Chrom in various states of nudity.Scratch that. He's green with envy.





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Archive work! I'm actually kinda surprised there's no Robin/Virion content because I really liked their supports! I hope you enjoy!

Virion might be a little jealous when he discovers that Robin has both walked in and been walked in on with Chrom in various states of nudity.

Scratch that. He's green with envy.

He didn't even find out from Robin herself; instead, Sully was the one who told him.

"Robin is behaving strangely around Chrom," he had remarked, stroking his chin curiously. "I thought they were comfortable around each other."

"Maybe too comfortable, Ruffles. They walked in on each other bathing."

"Bathing? In a bathtub? In the nude?"

"Maybe in Roseanne, you bathe with your clothes on-"

"Certainly not-" He insisted, his face an embarrassed red.

"But here, we bathe naked."

"So... you're saying that my dove and our leader..."

"Yeah," Sully said with a brash laugh. "She's still embarrassed about it. She almost knocked him out with a soap bar."

With that, Virion had left. And here he was, sitting across from Robin during one of their usual strategy games.

"Robin, my dearest, sweetest Robin."

"Yes, Virion?" She looked up from the game board, a knight figure poised in her hand.

"A little birdie told me about you and our royal Chrom."

"Me and Chrom- Oh, that."

"That? You were naked. He was naked!"

"It was accidental!"

"Really?"

"I threw things at him both times!"

"Oh." The anecdote about the bar of soap resurfaced in his mind. Virion stared at the board to hide his embarrassed expression. 

"Wait, are you- You're jealous, aren't you?"

"No, not in the slightest. I don't like the idea of you and Chrom being naked in each other's presences, my love."

"...Virion, that's jealousy."

Virion changed a look at her, but she continued to speak.

"You know, you've flirted with most of the camp and if it makes you feel better, I've felt jealous of that. But I've gotten past that and the Chrom thing, too. I'm not saying you shouldn't be jealous, but I don't like him that way. He's like a brother to me, Virion." Quietly, she placed the piece by Virion's leader and captured it. "Checkmate."

Virion chuckled lightly, a soft yet unusual sound. "I suppose you've got me there."

"Come on. Let's reset the board. I want to test a new strategy." She smiled at him, clasping his hand in her own.


End file.
